My First My Last
by cece1090
Summary: They say "Heaven has no rage, like love to hatred turned,nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorned." Or as in Alex's case a war zone for the holidays. Senior year and living it up, Alex comes home to find that you can't pretend forever. Rated T for a reason.


So, this is going to be a short story. Originally it was going to be a one shot but it quickly became a little more than that! So please read and review. I love to hear your thoughts! Real quick, this is rated teen for a reason. I don't write porno stuff, but some of the sexuality can be somewhat intense.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of WoWP.

Alex stared into her locker for a long time; the feeling of anxiety was overwhelming her. This was her senior year and it was going great. She had an amazing boyfriend and Harper had finally walked away from all her weirdness. Her grades were actually really good. She realized that when Justin finally walked away from their family, she easily replaced him. Unfortunately paradise doesn't last forever, and the bliss of being number one always fades. Justin was coming today, coming home and ruining everything she worked for.

But it wasn't the fact that her nerdy all too pleasing brother was coming home for the holidays that was causing her nausea; it was that she was in love with him. And for a moment, she thought he had loved her back, guess not because he was gone in a blink of an eye without a goodbye, without any inclination that he would miss her. And obviously he didn't since he never called or answered his phone. He had left two days after he graduated and now in December he was returning. It had almost been a whole year since the last time either one of them spoken or seen each other.

Alex gave a huge sigh as she started gathering her stuff in her locker. The sounds of people shuffling through the halls signaled her that the day was over and she had to go face reality, something she really didn't want to do.

"Hey girl!"

Alex turned her head and saw Harper leaning against the locker beside her. She flashed her brilliant white smile.

"Hey Harper, What are smiling about?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," She said nonchalantly then her eyes turning bright and wide. "Just Tanner just totally asked me out to this party tonight!" She all but screamed enthusiastically.

"Awesome girl! I didn't know there was a party tonight?" Alex responded looking at her cuticles.

"Oh yeah, there is. Oh my god! You have to come!" Harper replied. "I mean Dean would be so jealous if you showed up with Blake! You know he hates him!" She finished getting out her Iphone.

"That would be classic! He would so freak out!" Alex said while shutting her locker. "But I can't, my retarded brother who suddenly decided to come back to the fam is coming back home. He's arriving today, and my mother would skin me alive if I bailed." Alex said as she and Harper walked down the crowded hallway.

"God, Justin is such an embarrassment! I can hardly believe you two are actually related." Harper said icily.

"Right, says the girl who wore rubber ducks on her head." Alex said with a snort.

"Really, that was because I was just trying to get that idiot's attention. Anyways, that was so long ago." She replied while texting.

"So long ago? That was like last year Harper!" Alex stated with a laugh. "And who are texting." She said as she reached over and grabbed Harper's cell.

"Hey! Jerk." Harper muttered under her breath.

"Oh what was that?" Alex said while laughing.

"Whatever, just Tanner is wanting to know if your coming." She said trying to get her phone back. "But seriously Alex, you really need to go! I mean this is going to be the biggest party ever! You have to go!" Harper said enthusiastically.

Alex mulled the thought over in her head. She knew she was supposed to be home, but this was a huge social thing. If she didn't show up, it could hurt her social status and Alex never turned down a party before. Truth was, she didn't want to go home because she didn't want to see Justin. After all the shit her pulled with her, she didn't owe him anything. _I mean, what asshole sleeps with 'the love of his life' and crap then leaves without a goodbye? _Honestly to Alex, Justin ruined her. He had given up his virginity to Juliet. Alex had never slept with anyone else before Justin and then after taking her virginity and sleeping with her for about four months, he just…left.

She wanted nothing to do with him, and certainly didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her waiting for him. Hell, she was going to this party. She didn't care what her parents said. She was going to go to this party, get wasted and get laid. Anything to make her not have to deal with the probing pain she would have to face when seeing him again. Since apparently she meant nothing to him, he was going to mean nothing to her.

"Okay fine." She finally said.

Harper squealed loudly and jumped then grabbed her hand.

"Oh my god, we're going to have so much fun tonight! We can get ready at Gigi's house!" Harper yelled loudly.

"Yeah so much fun! Too bad we won't remember any of it!" Alex said and both girls started laughing.

On the inside Alex groaned. Hanging out with Gigi was almost just as bad as dealing with Justin, but she knew she couldn't go to her house first so there really wasn't that much of a choice.

"Okay, I'm texting Tanner that you're coming!" Harper said finally grabbing back her phone.

_To Hell with Justin. _

Alex pushed Blake into her front door. She wasn't sure what time it was, and to be quite honest she didn't care. The alcohol clouded her brain and sent every nerve ending on fire. Her lips pressed hard onto his and her tongue quickly invaded his mouth. She was in complete control, she always in control; no exceptions. Her hand reached for the door knob and her fingers fumbled to turn it. When the door finally opened they both stumbled inside. His hands quickly moved under her shirt then she roughly pulled it over her head and threw it across the room. Her hands found his jeans and she started to unbutton his pants. By this time they were in the kitchen.

Somehow, Blake wound up on the kitchen table and Alex was straddling him. She was still in her bra and black skinny jeans and he still had his boxers on. Blake started to flip them, but she roughly pushed him back on the table. She was always on top, always the dominating one. No exceptions. Justin was the only guy who ever dominated her, ever! Now dam nit, her mind was wondering to Justin…again while she was about to have sex with her boyfriend…in her house…on the kitchen table. The idea that anyone could walk in absolutely thrilled her and the fact that she was so beyond drunk added even more excitement.

She racked her nails down his chest causing him to groan under her moving lips. His hands moved to her back to unclasp her bra but suddenly the light came on.

Alex inwardly groaned and felt the anger welling up inside her. She was going to kill the person who just ended her high.

KILL.

"What the HELL is going on in here!" A male voice yelled.

Alex gave a huge sigh. She no longer needed to look to know the idiot who turned the light on. There was only one voice that sounded that way and she had him memorized by heart. Her heart lightly leapt in her chest hearing Justin's voice but quickly became livid. That son of bitch left her for almost a year after taking everything from her. HOW DARE HE COME HERE AND START DEMANDING!

"Well, if I honestly have to answer that question there's something seriously wrong with you." Alex responded icily crawling off a very stunned Blake.

"Get OUT!" Justin commanded Blake.

Blake just laid there in complete shock.

"OUT!" Justin yelled and Blake jumped up and ran to living room no doubtedly looked for his clothes.

"God Justin, there's no reason for all the dramatics." Alex said rolling her eyes as she went to the fridge.

"What! I come in here and find you practically riding that- That!" He stuttered. "Gah, don't tell me not to over react! What the HELL were you thinking?" Justin yelled.

"Would you stop yelling? I mean what mom and dad would say if they found you all flushed in the cheeks and me in my bra." Alex said taking a seat while taking a huge bite out of her apple.

"Ha ha. Very funny Alex." Justin stated sarcastically. "What happened to you?" He asked quietly.

Alex turned towards him and what was first sincerity in his eyes quickly turned into lust. He eyes racked over her body practically eye sexing her. A smirk started to form on her face. She loved that she was doing this to him; after all, being the one dominated for so long it felt so good to be dominating that person. She heard his breathing turn labored and she knew he probably wanted nothing more than to throw her back on that kitchen table and finish what Blake didn't. _Oh don't we want a lot of things! _She thought to herself with a smirk.

She stood up and slowly walked over to him. His breathing quickened at the closeness between them. She leaned her face slowly into his and tangled her hand into his hair. She barely touched her lips to his if they were even touching at all. His breath was ragged and she felt his hands on her bare sides as he leaned his head on her own.

"You did dear brother." She whispered mockingly then quickly stepped away from him. She started walking out the room.

"Welcome home." She said with her voice dripping in fake sweetness as she turned her head back towards his.

His eyes blazed anger on her, anger and lust.

Oh this was going to be one long holiday.

So please tell me what you think!


End file.
